


Dirty Little Secret

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [10]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a phone call Darren need to get hope and help a friend out, but not before he gets dirty in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret  
Even though all Chris wanted to do was cuddle after there… encounter. The song that is Darren’s ringtone raised a couple of flags.

“Yhea, I’ll be there.” Darren tells the person on the phone. “I’m actually with Chris right now.” He mentions after a while followed with a “No, it’s not like that.”

“Its not like what?” Chris couldn’t help, but to think that they are talking about him. He hangs up moving his phone side to side.

“That was Joey. I promise to I’d help him buy a new desk.” Chris has so many question running through his head. He almost didn’t hear Darren speak.

“Desk. Joey.” Chris nods.

“You alright?” Darren asks. Chris isn’t about to tell him every concern that is on his mind, so he smiles and nods again.

“Yeah.” Chris grabs his jeans and starts to put them on. “Um the shower is in my room which is straight down the hall.”

“I don’t have to leave right away.” Darren leans in placing a kiss behind his ear. Chris tenses up.

“No, you promised you’d be there by 6:00 and its 5:15 plus it’s a long drive back.”

“How’d you know?”

“I was there. You were already filled with beer and tequila.” Chris puts gently. Darren gives him a suspicious look laughing softly as he puts on the P.J. pants. Darren extends a hand to help him up. Chris accepts and pulls himself up. “You know I promise my Lauren I won’t get naked for some random hook-up.” Chris jokes as he leads Darren to his room.

“Some random hook-up huh?” Darren seemed to like the idea.

“You didn’t let me finish I was going to say I promise my Lauren I won’t get naked for some random hook-up or you.”

“Or me? What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” They get to Chris’ room, Darren opens a door. “But I mean I’ve heard things.” Darren goes to a door. “No, that’s my closet. The one next to it is the bathroom.”

“Oh” Darren turns the knob. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He winks. “And what kind of things?”

“Huh?” Chris is shocked. Darren had basically just seen him naked, but come on really. “No I-I I’m good.”

“By the look of your room you’re very clean. You sure you don’t want to join me? You’re kind of a mess. A hot mess, but still a mess.” Chris runs his hands through his hair trying to fix it. “The sex hair works for you haha don’t worry.” Chris gives him a half smile.

“Thanks.” Darren walks over to Chris, grabs his hand and whispers in his ear. 

“What if I say we can go for round two?” Chris cock twitches. His ears are turning hot. Chris hoped Darren couldn’t feel it since he was lightly biting his ear.

“Please don’t.” Chris managed to get out. Darren’s lips moves down to Chris’ neck kissing and suck while his hands start to wonder south of the equator. “No no no no. Stop.”

“Why?” Darren continues. As much as they were enjoying themselves (‘cause let’s face it Darren has been the one to provoke all sexual activities) Darren’s ringtone was stuck in Chris’ head. 

In Chris’ head:  
I’ll keep you my dirty little secret.  
“No I don’t want to be anyone’s secret”.  
Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret.  
“How many secret lovers has this guy had anyways? Does he even ‘playing for my team’?”  
I hope that you can keep it my DRITY LITTLE SECRET. WHO HAS TO KNOW?

Chris quickly steps away from Darren. “What?” Darren said a bit lost.

“If I join you will you please stop whatever this is?”

“Well you said it yourself we’re just hooking up.” That’s what Chris was afraid of. He hasn’t exactly figured out what did just happen in the other room let alone what his feelings for Darren are. So many questions to be answered one of the main ones being can he really just hook up? “Chris?”

“Yeah I heard you.” Chris looks down swaying his foot side to side on the floor.

“Did I say something wrong?” Chris looks up to meet Darren’s eyes and lazily shakes his head no.

“Let’s just shower but no fooling around.” The cum that was on his skin was hardening and he hated feeling dirty. Darren grins ear to ear and runs in to the bath room. Chris walks in and turns the water on. Darren quickly undresses while Chris waits for the water to warm up along the side of the tub. Once the temperature feels nice on his skin he undresses. Chris had never really been naked with a boy before. This is all new to him. Darren jumps in the shower and wets his hair. Chris peeks in his head unsure of what he was about to do, but the view of a wet Darren soaping up his body was enough to erase everything from his mind.

“I gave you a handjob get in here.” Chris steps in covering himself with his hands. “Handjob” Darren repeats. Like that is supposed to make him feel better. Chris moves to where the water is hitting. Once he in under the shower head, Chris runs his hands through his hair as the wet pours on him. “Damn! If I only had my phone with me to take a picture of this.” Chris opens his eyes as see that Daren is no longer three steps away from him. He places both his hands on Chris hips. “Maybe just a little kissing?”  
He can feel Darren’s breath warm on his lips. Many thoughts run in Chris’ mind. Dirty thought. Chris can’t help it he leans in kissing Darren’s soft lips. He pulls him in closer so the water is hitting both of their heads. Darren pushes his way into Chris’ mouth. Poking his tongue in and out of his mouth, suck his lip into his own mouth. “Pull my hair.” Darren demands so Chris does. He moans out “Aaaahhh,” in complete pleasure. He then goes on to push Chris on to the wall forcefully.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry.” What the hell was going on with Darren? His grip was so tight Chris could feel his hand numbing out. Darren goes to suck Chris neck as if he wanted to suck his blood out of his body. It wasn’t gentle like it was when they first made out it was remorseless. Chris tugs on his hair to maybe take some of the pressure off, but that just seems to make it worse. It hurt, but it turned Chris on.

“Darren” Chris gasps out, but nothing happens. Darren moves back to Chris’ mouth, kissing him eagerly and messily. Darren must be enjoying all this because Chris can feel his rock hard boner hitting his own. He then moves to the other side of Chris’ neck doing the same as he did to the other side. Chris is panting and finds it hard to breath. He doesn’t want to stop Darren, but at this pace he’ll end up without a hand. He tries talking again. “Darren can-” Before he can even ask the hand that was controlling how Darren wants his head moves down to stroke both their cocks together. “Darren please please please please” Chris wasn’t begging for more his mind just got stuck and couldn’t think of any other word. “Oh dear god!” Chris pulls Darren’s hair making him thrust on to the grip he had over both dicks. Which made things worse because that only made Darren’s grip tighter and Chris keep pulling.

In Chris’ head:  
“Oh god this is amazing!”  
“Shit my hand it completely numb.”  
“I don’t want it to stop!”  
“I can’t even make it stop.”  
“God my hand hurts.”

Darren keeps thrusting and biting and sucking and stroking. “Fuck” Chris whimpers out. “Darren Please” This time he was begging for more. Darren knew what Chris wanted and he was giving it to him hard. Chris starts to think and decides that the only way out is to get Darren out of this wolfish phase is to turn the water cold. He tries reaching, but he couldn’t manage to move. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he almost didn’t care if his hand would fall off. Darren moves faster and faster pumping until Chris cummed. “Fuck yesss!” Darren shouts out of breath. Chris can feel the warmth of Darren’s cum on his dick. Darren stops for a moment, releases Chris hand and looks him in the eye. Chris wags his hand to get the blood following again. “I’ve wanted to do this since that day you flipped at the mall.” He places a quick kiss on to Chris’ lips. “You’re so hot mad.” Chris giggles and goes in for another kiss. One that was gentle and caring. 

"I thought you were acting weird." Chris responds. "We better finish cleaning up." They both smile. Even though Chris didn't know if this was going to be a onetime thing (or a two time thing) he wanted to enjoy every last second he had with him. He now knew how he felt for Darren. Love. Or at least something close.


End file.
